1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to locked covers for surrounding air condition responsive controllers to prevent the setting from being altered by those unauthorized to do so.
In buildings having a number of different occupants, it is desirable to provide some means for preventing the air condition responsive controllers, such as thermostats, from being tampered with. The building management often sets the controller at a temperature which the management considers is desirable and comfortable for a majority of the occupants of the building. Often, however, certain of the occupants will feel that the condition for which the controller is set is not a comfortable condition and attempts will be made to change the setting. For this reason, it is quite customary, in connection with such buildings, to provide a guard around the controllers, such as a thermostat, which is locked in position. Such a guard, of necessity, has to have openings through which the air can pass to get to the controller. Ingenious people will often find tools to insert through these openings and adjust the setting of the controller. This defeats the purpose of the thermostat guard and may lead to a temperature which, while comfortable to the person making the unauthorized adjustment, is uncomfortable to other people or which wastes heat or cooling.